Connor Gates
Connor McAllister (born April 10, 1992) is an English professional wrestler signed to CWL where he competes on the Nemesis brand under the ring name Connor Gates. '''He's also the leader of the Truthless Heroes faction, of which Graves and William Black are also a part of. '''Early Career Beginnings Connor initially wanted to undertake MMA, but when he caught wind of an underground music show which had some wrestling going on, he was caught up in the spectacle of it and decided to try it himself. At that same venue, The Black Circle Bar, Connor wrestled several matches against top indy stars from various promotions, developing his own style and veering further from MMA, eventually deciding to take up wrestling full time. All Violence Wrestling Connor's first company after taking up wrestling permanently was called All Violence Wrestling, a hardcore promotion, where Connor was the inaugural All Violence Chaos Champion with a 212 day reign, and would double that time when he became All Violence Heavyweight Champion, a record he still holds to this day. It was at AVW where Connor started out, mixing a usually violent style with visceral storytelling. Point Blank Wrestling After leaving AVW, Connor was soon picked up by Point Blank Wrestling, a promotion with more traditional wrestling styles. Connor, realising that his hardcore beginnings wouldn't be enough, still used that when he could, but also learned and made his own style. As he still went against PBW's view of wrestling, he took his Anarchist nickname during his time there, even becoming the first man to win the PBW International Championship, the PBW British Championship, and the PBW Heavyweight Championship. WWE (2016-2017) Connor didn't stick around the indy scene for too long after that, and was soon called up by Vince McMahon's own company, WWE. Whilst there, Connor had many feuds with many wrestlers, with iconic matches against John Cena, AJ Styles, Seth Rollins, and Kevin Owens, the last of which is regarded as his best match in the company. Over most of Connor's time in WWE, he was a long reigning US Champion, often wrestling two matches at PPVs: One against who he was feuding with at the time, and the other in the pre-show against Rusev. It got to a point where Connor challenged Rusev to settle things once and for all at WrestleMania in a Last Man Standing match, which Connor wound up losing despite wrestling a classic. A failed IC Title chase followed, and Connor decided to leave on his own terms. At CWL Truthless Heroes Connor made his CWL debut not long after the company's Gold In The Bank PPV, where he faced off against Joey Robberts. Despite a losing effort, his performance was praised, and he was back before long with a win of his own. It wasn't long before he fought Kazama after a backstage fight, and Connor would fight a match against him and lose. As good as he was, Connor knew that he needed help. Vindication Connor and Michael Young had been paired up before this as a tag team, and both got lucky during the brand split where they would both wind up on CWL's orange brand, Vindication. Despite being paired up for having similar hairstyles, they proved another reason why they were such a force, and that was willing to do whatever it took to win. Connor is notable for having bled several times in matches, far from spotless record aside. Eventually, this led to a contest for the tag belts at Upvoted after Connor beat The Circle's leader, Merchant, on the go home Vindication. Even though the Truthless Heroes came up short, they won Match Of The Month, and would soon be back to their winning ways. A Deadly Element As much momentum as the Truthless Heroes were gaining, they weren't the full faction that they'd hoped to be, even with the help of Michael Young's friend, Alex Steel, on Nemesis. Whilst Alex Steel made waves in the Nemesis Women's Division, Connor and Michael drifted on Vindication until Alex Graves announced his allegiance with the Truthless Heroes, despite having lost a match just beforehand. Nonetheless, Graves was welcomed with open arms, and he helped round out the trio on Vindication, especially since it wouldn't be long before Alex Steel's departure. FTC Even when the Truthless Heroes was just Connor Gates and Michael Young, they were known for their feud with the faction known as The Circle, even before their great series of matches. Despite the Truthless Heroes losing, they still retained a sizeable fan-base thanks to their punk rock attitude and in ring wars with The Circle. Regardless of which two members of the Truthless Heroes fought whichever members of The Circle, it was usually amazing. However, towards the end, the cracks would start to show, especially in six man tag matches where either man wouldn't jump in to help the other, a curse that none of the Truthless were free from. Time Of Doubt There was doubt near the end of Year 1 of CWL, with Michael taking breaks to go to his home country of Australia. During his holiday, Connor and Graves were attacked from behind by the team of Youngblood Rude and Brandon Michael Smith, setting up a feud for Endgame, CWL's biggest PPV event of the year. The Truthless Heroes would lose, but it wouldn't be in vain as Vindication's tyrannical GM, Ursula Rugal, would be fired. Michael Young would be on that same card in a tag team match, but with a different partner, teaming with Sgt. Hunter in a losing effort against William Black and Justin King. Excommunicated But things didn't change until Year 2 started, as Connor Gates and Alex Graves would join Michael Young in the ring after his match, only to betray him, beating him up and leaving him unconscious in the ring, officially kicking him out of the Truthless Heroes. On the same Nemesis after Vindication, Gates and Graves would challenge The Order for the Nemesis Tag Team Championships, winning them in their first match and starting their new reign, holding gold for the first time as a team. Notable Achievements Created Wrestlers League Nemesis Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) with Alex Graves World Wrestling Entertainment WWE United States Champion (1 time) Point Blank Wrestling PBW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) PBW International Champion (1 time) PBW British Champion (1 time) All Violence Wrestling AVW Heavyweight Champion (1 time, longest reigning) AVW Chaos Champion (1 time, inaugural) 'Finishers' Finishers: Down In Flames (Single knee facebreaker) Choke On The Ashes (Guillotine choke) Red Ink (Diving double foot stomp) Signatures: Twisted View (Running corkscrew forearm smash) 1-2-3 Fall (Delayed inverted DDT preceded by three knee strikes to the opponent's back) Heavy Lies The Crown (Diving blockbuster)